


Little Things #10

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You and Yugyeom plan where to spend holidays.





	Little Things #10

Side by side on the bed, lying on your stomachs, you and Yugyeom are looking at a catalogue of tour packages. Christmas is coming and before their Gayo performances, he’ll have a week to spend leisurely. He plans to go to his family on the earlier days, but the latter ones will be with you. He tells you to pick a destination where you can spend 3 days and 2 nights together.

“Have you been to Argentina?” you point at the picture that attracted you.

“Argentina? I think we went there during the tour. I’m not sure though… what’s the capital of that country?”

“I don’t know either. Wait, it says here ‘Buenos Aires’,” you point at the camping location written in the paper.

“Oh, then we did go there. I remember the name Buenos Aires. I couldn’t pronounce it properly.”

You giggle. He’s too honest and cute. “Okay, how about we go where we can pronounce the name? It’s bad if we get lost and we can’t even say where we’re supposed to be.”

“I can pronounce them if they’re written in Hangul. If it’s in English letters, it’s confusing. Honestly, it’s hard to read English. I also only learn how to say things when someone practices with me. When I’m writing or reading, the spelling confuses me. Like the ‘i and e’ thing when their next to each other.”

“Oh, the ‘i before e except after c’?”

“Yes, that one.”

English is a bit confusing, you admit. That’s why you admire Yugyeom’s effort to learn at least basic of it, just so he can make conversations with you. Since you’re attracted to him too, you gave equal effort to work on your Korean. Both hardworks paid off when you realise that you belong with each other.

“Okay, back to the topic,” Yugyeom turns to the next page and scans. Something catches his eyes. “Hey, do you know how to snowboard?”

“Nope,” you answer while looking at the picture. It’s one of the activities included on one of the tour packages. “Is it fun?”

“Yes! I can teach you how to do it if you want.”

You purse your lips in contemplation. Yugyeom is giving you a hopeful look. And of course, you’re too weak to resist. “Okay then. Should we send an email to this agency and schedule our trip?”

“Yes! Do it!”

You smile. Looking at him with that excited expression, it doesn’t matter where you want to go or what you want to do. With Yugyeom to make everything fun and special, it’s not like you’ll want anything else anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
